


We've Got Better Things To Do

by Tasbine



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasbine/pseuds/Tasbine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamamoto and Gokudera have been studying for hours. It's time for something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got Better Things To Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short ficlet I wrote ages ago. Might as well post it here, for whatever reason.

Yamamoto studied the ceiling, diligently, as his cheek rested on the opened textbook on top of the kotatsu. After a while that got boring, so he rolled his head around to get a better view of the ceiling on the other side of the room.

“You’re an idiot,” Gokudera observed.

Yamamoto gave the ceiling a small smile, rolled his head back around, and gave Gokudera a smile too. “Hey, we’ve been doing this for hours. Do you think maybe we can move on to other things now?”

He waited patiently for a response; Gokudera returned his attention back to his own book instead.

“Don’t you want to make out too?”

“Fine.” Gokudera slammed the book shut. “Okay.” Then, with a quick movement of his hand, he gestured Yamamoto over as he began to twist his body around and reposition himself. “Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit is always welcome!


End file.
